Printing devices often include heating devices that apply thermal energy to the media being processed by the printing device to e.g., affix toner to the media (i.e., for laser printers) or dry ink applied to the media (i.e., for inkjet printers). Typically, the temperature of these heating devices is regulated through the use of a controller circuit that e.g., monitors the temperature of the heating device and regulates the amount of power provided to the heating device. Typically, maintaining the proper temperature of the heating device is instrumental to the proper performance of the printing device.